happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover 2 (Chapter 9)
Chapter 9 is the ninth chapter of Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover 2 by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called, "Jurassic Fury". Plot (Around the jungle, Herbert, Klutzy and Klepto are still riding on the Time Trekker, looking for the penguins) *Herbert: Pesky penguins. I know where they are. I will kill them no matter what. (Herbert enter to the burned section of the jungle) *Herbert: So what happen here? Something must be burning. (In the volcano) *Mumble: Okay, what happen? *Gary: It seem that the lava is clearing out after someone throw a rock in the lava and burn it to pieces. *Bambadee: That was the part when Zorry started the war. *Dinoy: It's all Zorry fault. Sorry that i forgot to wake you all up before this happen to cause danger. *Rookie: No it's not your fault Dinoy. We wake up when we hear the sound. *Caveguin Leader: No raptors. No T-Rex is found. *Dinoy: What? Me? *Caveguin Leader: No not you. Your a good boy. *Sven: I see smoke coming by. *Lovelace: That's it. *Noah: It's too hot for penguins like us to live. *Cadence: We should be heading home. (Outside, Zorry wake up) *Zorry: Ah ha. They went into my lair. *walk into the volcano* (Back at the volcano) *Aunt Arctic: It's only just nothing. *Jet Pack Guy: Now how are we going to get home? *Bambadee: Guys, i have bad news. *Terry: Bad news? *Edwin: Don't tell me that it's Herbert. *Bambadee: Yes. I saw Herbert. *Everyone: *shocked* *Gloria: I saw him yesterday. He was at the spot we were singing in. *Mumble: Yes Gloria. He's still around. *Will: Herbert What? *Bill: I told you he was in there. *Lovelace: That bad of a bear is still alive? *Sven: Oh well. We don't have our Sventhink with us. We're gonna die. *Bambadee: He stole the Time Trekker. *Gary: Don't tell me that he stole the Time Trekker. *Bambadee: He did. *Rory: Oh no. Now he will teleport back to the island and we will die when the meteor strike the Earth. *Cake: No. We have to go back in time to escape. *Awesome: That's not awesome. *Dinoy: Really? We only have a million years left til' extinction. *Zorry: *come back and push Dinoy* *Everyone: *gasp* *Sven: Oh no. Here comes Zorry! *Zorry: I am back. *Bambadee: Oh meatballs. Not again. *Will: Oh well, we're dead. *Bill: I don't want to die in the levels of the food chain. (Zorry and Dinoy continue to fight as Zorry whack his tail at Dinoy) *Dinoy: Ow! *Zorry: I got you. *Dinoy: You're like the sharpest dinosaur i've ever seen. *Zorry: Yeah, but take this! *whack his tail again at Dinoy* *Dinoy: No! *Noah: Don't get nervous. *Sven: Fight fight fight. *Lovelace: Be brave and bold. Don't let the enemy win. *Dinoy: I'm trying. *Ramón: He's not gonna win. *Raul: He will lose. *Rinaldo: What are we gona do? *Nestor: We can't just sit there. We have to help together. *Lombardo: Yes. Teamwork, courage, help and more. *Carmen: There is only one thing that everyone can be a winner. *Raul: Then this is more of a fight. (In Fary's point-of-view) *Fary: Come on Dinoy, fight the bad and win the game. *Ziri: *hit Fary* *Fary: Ow. What was that? *Ziri: Hello Fary. *Fary: What? Ziri, is that you? *Ziri: Yes. I am still alive. We can stil continue the fight afterwards. *Fary: You bet you can win? Not today. *fight Ziri* *Ziri: Ow. *race Fary* *Fary: Catch me as you can. (Down below, Dinoy is stil fighhtng Zorry) *Zorry: *roar* *Dinoy: *claws him* *Zorry: Ow! *Dinoy: I gave you a scar. *Zorry: A scar? Is that something you want to be prepared for? *Dinoy: If you send a raptor pack with you. Then the whole island will be nothing but the future. *Zorry: Let me get this straight. Do we have time for questions? *Dinoy: *hit Zorry* No! *Zorry: *roar* *Bambadee: Wow. *Mumble: What was that. *Will: That was close. *Bill: Man. The floor is getting hot. *Will: That's a ground. *Bill: How does it look like ice to you? *Seymour: Come on Dinoy. It's your chance. *Dinoy: *defeat Zorry* *Zorry: No. No. No. *Dinoy: I thought you were dead. *Zorry: Lucky you were tricked. *Dinoy: That's what you get for destroying my territory. (On top of the volcano, Fary and Ziri are still fighting) *Fary: Jump off the lava. *Ziri: We are not in the volcano! *Fary: That's the beauty of it. *Ziri: Now we have a chasing lesson to do. *Fary: No lessons. No school! *hit with Ziri and fall into the volcano* (Close far, Herbert inside the Time Trekker is heading to the volcano) *Herbert: Now it's my chance to destroy the volcano. Speed up! (Herbert head to the volcano. Back at the volcano, Fary and Ziri land in ground for defeat.) *Fary: I win. *Ziri: No. I won. *Fary: We both lost. Thanks a lot. *Ziri: Look. There's Dinoy. *Fary: Huh? It's him. *Zorry: Guys.......help! *Fary: Zorry? *Dinoy: Fary, don't listen to him. He's a murder. *Miss Viola: Guys! Someone is coming. *Lovelace: Everyone make room! *Mumble: Look out! (Herbert arrives and hit both Dinoy and Zorry to the ground, causing a crack as Herbert crash the Time Trekker to the other side) *Herbert: No! It's broken. Klepto, fix it. *Klepto: *refuses* *Herbert: No. This is all your fault. *Noah: Herbert?! *Bambadee: He hit both of them. *Magda: Oh no. *Fary: Who is that crazy guy? *Ziri: He is the locoest creature in the world. *Gary: My Time Trekker! It was stolen. *Rory: I thought i already fixed it in the first place. *Mumble: Stand back. A crack is heading towards us. (The crack is still cracking and headed to the lava) *Rookie: Oh brother. *Awesome: That's not awesome. *Cake: Oh noses. *Aunt Arctic: Huh? (The volcano started to erupt) *Bambadee: It's gonna erupt. Run back outside! *Noah: Run for your lives! *Everyone: *scream and run* *Jet Pack Guy: Everyone report back outside. *Alpha: Go go go! *Delta: Keep moving. *Cake: Run! *Awesome: Wait for me. *Magda: Wait! Dinoy is stuck. *Mumble: Let's go save him. *Bambadee: We have a friend in trouble. *Ramón: Even Fary is stuck. *Mumble: Ramón, go. *Ramón: But why? *Mumble: Go now. I'll get the others. *Erik: What about me daddy? *Mumble: Go with Gloria. *Erik: Ok daddy. (Rocks start falling from the cliff and cracks leak the lava of the volcano) *Mumble: GO! *Erik: Mommy! *Bambadee: Dinoy, get up. The battle is over. *Dinoy: *stand up* Let's go. *Fary: No! Don't leave me. *Dinoy: Fary! *Magda: He's there? *Mumble: Now we're far to save him. We can't reach to the other side where that female pterodactyl is. *Dinoy: It's a Pteranodon. *Mumble: Oh. *Will: Ooh. Hot. *Bill: What is happening? (With Herbert) *Herbert: Come on. Start again. (The Time Trekker caused an error) *Herbert: Oh no. Now we're doomed. *Klutzy and Klepto: *scared* *Herbert: How can i get out of here!? *press the teleport button* It works! (Herbert, Klutzy and Klepto teleported to escape) *Mumble: What? They escaped?! *Bambadee: Lucky. *Dinoy: Let's just go. (Zorry get up and slam Dinoy) *Mumble: Oh no. *Zorry: I got you now. *Dinoy: Help. Somebody help. *Mumble: The big rocks are blocking the entrance. We can't die in here. *Dinoy: You know what? Push me off! *Zorry: Never! You and me will die in here and everyone will celebrate the ending without us. *Dinoy: No. That's it. Get off me! *push off Zorry* *Zorry: Help. *Magda: Get out now. (Rocks started to fall off) *Mumble: Let's go then. *Dinoy: Bye Zorry. Bye. *Zorry: No........don't leave. (The side Zorry was in break into pieces, making Zorry to fall off into the lava) *Zorry: Noooooooo! *die in the lava* *Dinoy: Farewell. *Mumble: Let's get out now. *Will: That was quick. *Bill: Whatever you are, let's get out of here! (On Fary's side) *Fary: Help! (A call was coming from Dinoy) *Dinoy: What?! *Fary: Help me! Don't leave me here. *Dinoy: Just save yourself. We'll meet you there. *Fary: What? No! (Rocks started to break down) *Fary: Oh no. I can't die here. And the girl. Never mind, i'll save my life. *grab Ziri and escape the volcano from the surface* (In the blocked entrance of the volcano) *Dinoy: Damn. Now we can't escape. *Bambadee: What are we gonna do? *Magda: I know what we can do. *headbump the blocked entrance* *Mumble: More! *Magda: *smash the rocks to escape* Let's go. *Will: We're free and out. *Bill: Wait for me. (Bambadee, Mumble, Dinoy, Magda, Bill and Will escaped the volcano and headed outside of the destroyed territory) *Bambadee: Where's the group? *Dinoy: Back to the town. (Herbert teleported to the jungle) *Herbert: How do i escape? Ah ha. To Club Penguin Island. *teleport the trekker to Club Penguin Island* (Meanwhile, Fary land Ziri on the cave) *Fary: Feel any better? *Ziri: Yes. You'll pay til' next time. *Fary: Ciao. (At the territory, Zino get up) *Zino: What happen here? Where's everybody?! (The volcano explodes) *Zino: *fear* HELP ME! (The raptors lead to exile after the volcano explodes) *Raptor #1: Oh well. No new home for us. *Raptor #2: Guys, this way. (The raptors headed to a new territory. At Stony Town, everyone is all here, waiting for the heroes to return.) *Cake: When the heroes will return? *Awesome: I don't know. We haven't seen the last of them. *Gary: Well guys. There's nothing to worry. They will come. *Puffle Handler: We haven't seen any puffles at all. No one was here to save them. *Rookie: Hey look! I saw the heroes. *Gloria: It's them. (Bambadee, Mumble, Dinoy, Magda, Bill and Will returned as everyone cheers) *Caveguins: OOO OOO OOO! *Caveguin Leader: Welcome back. *Mumble: We finally made it. *Gloria: My boys, you're back. *Magda: I'm actually a girl. But thanks. *Erik: Daddy. *Mumble: Erik. *Rory: Welcome back Bambadee. *Bambadee: Zorry is dead. The island is now theirs. *Caveguin Leader: We own the island now. You save the time. (Fary arrives at Stony Town) *Fary: Hey guys. *Dinoy: Fary. *Fary: Dinoy, i'm back. *Dinoy: I knew you would make it. *Magda: Nice to see you again. *Gary: Hey, you're okay. *Fary: Yes. Everything is fine. *Will: Oh boy. We're now back with the group. *Bill: Yeah. All of this burning stuff is finally over. *Bambadee: Guys, i have a announcement to make. Herbert somehow escaped with the Time Trekker and now we can't go back in time. Great. *Rinaldo: What? How are we gonna leave? *Ramón: Are we dead yet? *Bambadee: No. We're stuck here forever. *Rinaldo: Now we are going to be fried when the meteor strike the island. *Mumble: Guys, i have a better one. There can be another idea to leave this world. *Gary: Hey. At least we have EPF Phones to teleport. *Jet Pack Guy: Good. *Mumble: We drop our Time Machine somewhere around your island and can you get it back for us? *Gary: Sure. No big deal. *Noah: We'll be home in no time. *Eggbert: Good work there. *Ashley: You did awesome. *Gary: Okay. No more comments. Now i will be right back. *teleport his EPF Phone to Club Penguin Island* TO BE CONTINUED TO THE LAST PART OF THE STORY Next: Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover 2 (Epilogue) Previous: Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover 2 (Chapter 8) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions